A Light in the Dark
by WarriorOfTheLight
Summary: The Council of Magic, led by High Councillor Flemeth, has appointed a Grey Warden to the Guilds of the Light, unbeknownst to Guild Masters and Guild wizards alike. Aurora, tasked to Fairy Tail, never expected to be sent on a mission with Team Natsu, and the consequences of joining that team could be dire. When two worlds collide, only one can survive, but at what cost? Slightly DA
Makarov drank deeply from his tankard. _What was that boy thinking? And to take Lucy along with him?_ It was utter foolishness. There was no way that Natsu was going to escape punishment this time. Too many times had Makarov turned a blind eye to the dragon slayer's discretions, but this was a step too far.

Wise, beady eyes swept the hall. Since Gray hadn't returned from retrieving Nastu, Lucy and Happy, Makarov had little doubt that the ice wizard had joined their little adventure. Clearly he needed someone a little more capable.

The master's eyes fell upon Erza. Stoic as ever, she had yet to meet a foe that she couldn't handle, and her no nonsense attitude struck fear into the hearts of many. She would be perfect. And yet… Makarov's gaze turned towards Aurora. The blonde was a loner in the guild. She didn't speak to anyone and she was always away on council appointed missions. Makarov didn't even know what those missions entailed, all he had been told was that they were too dangerous for 'ordinary' guild wizards. He was told a place and Aurora would be there. Sometimes it would take months, other times she would be back within the week. Sometimes she came back unscathed, other times she was heavily bandaged. But she always seemed unperturbed by whatever it was that she had been sent to do. However, Aurora hadn't received any missions lately which sparked an idea within the master's mind. After all she had taken to sitting within the guild hall, either watching her guild-members go by, or reading hefty, dusty books.

Draining his cup, Makarov had already made up his mind. This _could_ be beneficial for both of them.

"Erza!" the redhead looked up and began to make her way over to the small guild-master.

"Master."

"Aurora. You too." Makarov was not ignorant of the silence that followed his words. He could already hear what people were thinking. Erza and Aurora on a mission? Together? What sort of unspeakable evil could they possibly be facing to be paired up?

Erza tried to school her expression from blatant shock into mildly interested. She had only ever heard tales of the other girl's prowess. She had heard Master Makarov himself admit that not even he wanted to fight her. Natsu firmly believed that she was a spy, hence all of her secretive missions.

Erza waited patiently as the Master slowly placed his cup down. She knew that he was furious about something. Makarov was carefully controlling his actions. Aurora stepped up beside Erza. The redhead had never noticed how much taller the other girl was.

"Natsu and Happy have stolen an S-Class quest."

Erza's eyes widened. "He did what?"

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Makarov continued, consciously trying to remain calm. "The two of them have convinced Lucy and Gray to join them. I want the both of you to go and retrieve them."

Erza opened her mouth to argue but Aurora got there first. "Master Makarov, I mean no disrespect but surely Erza is more than capable of doing this on her own. She doesn't need me tagging along."

Makarov waved his hand dismissively. "That is of no consequence. I'm sending the both of you. End of discussion." Makarov's clipped tone caught both girls off guard, not that either would ever admit it.

"As you wish." Aurora monotonously replied, inclining her head. "How soon can you be ready, Erza?" the blonde didn't even look at Erza when she spoke. Rude.

"Meet me in an hour at Magnolia's Station."

Aurora nodded, sauntering off. Erza turned her attention back to the master. She knew that something was up, but she couldn't understand what Makarov's intentions were.

"Master, why are you _really_ sending the both of us?"

Makarov sighed deeply, ageing decades in seconds. "I think it would be beneficial." Sensing that she had gotten all that she would from Makarov, Erza nodded and left. She had no problem working with others – Hell the team she had made for the Lullaby mission against Eisenwald had been the strongest team in Fairy Tail – but she didn't need help on this mission, S-Class or not. Not to mention that Aurora was clearly unhappy about this arrangement as well. Erza frowned. Natsu was going to pay for this.

Aurora sat slouched on the steps by the Station. On her lap was yet another heavy text, the third volume of _The History of Fiore_. Admittedly it was a fairly heavy read, but it gave her quite a lot of insight into the workings of this land. Research on the lands where she ended up wasn't compulsory but it made each job that much easier. Locating ancient pockets of land where evil was more likely to arise was a lot easier with previous knowledge.

A light metallic ring and the rolling sound of wood on cobbles brought Aurora's attention away from her book. Looking up, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the mound of luggage that Erza dragged along behind her.

Erza saw Aurora's reaction and glared at her, challenging her to say something – anything – to her. But instead, Aurora put the large book that she had been reading in her backpack and looked back up, smiling.

"After you then."

Erza stalked ahead, keeping her features as passive as possible. She cast her mind back, trying to remember a time when she had seen Aurora smile before. She was shocked at how much of a difference it made to her face, lighting up features that were usually hidden behind a pensive scowl. In fact, Erza had never even noticed the colour of Aurora's eyes before, and found the bright, shining gold unnerving to say the least. They were an unnatural colour for human eyes and the redhead couldn't help but be reminded of an owl. Aurora's eyes were wise and harsh – the eyes of a person who had seen too much; Erza knew because she saw the same thing in her eyes reflected in the mirror every single day.

Nonetheless, she still wasn't happy about having to pair up with Aurora.

The journey to Hargeon was a quiet one; neither girl feeling like speaking. Erza opted to stare out of the window of the train whilst Aurora continued to read that big old book of hers. Erza had seen that it was part of Fiore's history. As hard as she tried, Erza just couldn't get her head around why the blonde was reading _that_. She herself knew that it was a dull read – especially that old copy. From what the redhead could see, Aurora had a habit of making herself comfortable wherever she went. She was currently leant up against the train window, legs crossed across the seat. It was simply bad form.

"Must you sprawl over everything?" Erza ground out.

Gold met brown as Aurora considered the question.

"Yes."

Erza rolled her eyes. "And what if someone wants to sit down?"

" _Then_ I'll move. Unitl that happens, I'm good." Erza released a deep breath and returned her gaze to the scenery flitting by outside, unaware of the gold orbs that continued to watch her.

In each land, there were always certain people that were known throughout, and Erza Scarlet was one of them. Aurora had heard tale of Titania, Queen of the Fairies, and her accomplishments, and had often seen some of the spoils of war that the redhead brought back to the guild. But what had shocked her the most was how young Erza was. Aged only nineteen, there was a maturity to her that surpassed even her own. She wanted to know Erza's story, but could see that the redhead wanted nothing to do with her. She was beautiful, no doubt, with striking red hair and piercing brown eyes, and a scowl that put hers to shame. In another lifetime, Aurora entertained the idea that they could have been friends.

The idea that she could have friends at all was a novel one for Aurora. She was never in one place long enough to create the bonds of friendship, and each land she left in ruin, the result of her unending job. It was hard, constantly tasked to remove the threat of evil from lands that would never appreciate what she had done – they would only ever see her as a monster that had wreaked havoc upon their homes. And to do it alone… well, she wasn't technically alone. But then, Flemeth wasn't the best company, especially whilst she still held that grudge against her.

With a light sigh, Aurora returned her attention to her book, occasionally marking the page if there was something that could be useful on it.

This was going to be a long journey.

If the mood wasn't bad enough, arriving in Hargeon only served to sour it more. No one was willing to take them to Galuna Island, claiming it to be cursed and that anyone who got near, let alone stepped foot on it, turned into a demon. Aurora's interest peaked. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a drag after all.

Erza, on the other hand, was furious. She wasn't about to be stopped by superstitious locals – she would row there herself if she could – but there were absolutely no boats available to them. After all, nobody believed them to be coming back.

Growling to herself, Erza turned her gaze to the sea stretching out before her. She could just commandeer a boat herself, she mused, but then the ramifications wouldn't be good for Fairy Tail.

Something moved on the horizon, catching her eye. _What was that?_

"You there!" she barked to the nearest fisherman. "Take us to that boat on the horizon." The fisherman, not finding any way to refuse the order, reluctantly agreed.

"What are you doing?" Aurora leant over and asked quietly. Was Erza going to swim halfway across the sea to get to this place? The blonde wouldn't have put it past the redhead.

"There a ship in the distance. Probably a pirate vessel. We'll take that one."

One golden eyebrow rose, followed by a shrug. Fair enough. What other choice did they have?

The fishing boat was old and well-used, but it did the job. Erza was right. The boat was a pirate ship and the redhead wasted no time leaping aboard, drawing her sword as she did. Aurora turned to the frightened fisherman and gave him a small pouch of two hundred and fifty jewels.

"For your trouble." She said with a smile when he tried to decline the offer.

Following her teammate – a foreign word to her – Aurora climbed on board the large wooden ship, finding the crew sprawled and unconscious. She was almost upset that she had missed Erza in action.

Making her way to the front of the ship, Aurora found the captain steering the boat south towards Galuna Island.

"I don't know why you would want to go there…" he was saying, "It's a cursed island. If you step foot on it you turn into a demon."

Aurora snorted lightly. "I've seen enough demons in my time to be the judge of that."

Erza looked over to her, wondering what she meant, but not bothering to ask on this boat, surrounded by these people.

"When rules are broken, the guilty must be punished." She said, inspiring awe within all those who heard her. Even Aurora was impressed.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad quest after all.

 **So I've only recently discovered Fairy Tail and my love for it so naturally I thought I would try my hand at writing a fanfiction for it. I'm not too sure how I feel about this so we'll see how it goes, although it would be cool to continue with it.**  
 **Let me know what you think and if you do want me to continue with it.**


End file.
